DRW Case 1-3: An Odd Old Man
Case 1-3: An Odd Old Man is the third case Frank West receives. It is activated by approaching Everyone Luvs Books in Entrance Plaza, and is completed after the cutscene ends. Frank follows Brad to the Entrance Plaza where Brad tries to convince Dr. Barnaby to come with them to the Security Room, however Dr. Barnaby refuses due to him not trusting Brad. Brad concedes that they have no choice but to call for back up, and retreats. Between Case 1-2 and Case 1-3, Brad will accompany Frank as a survivor. If Brad dies, then the cases will expire, however it is not necessary that he be with you at all times, as the case can still be completed when he and Frank are in two different areas. Supplying Frank After the fight with Carlito, Check around the Food Court restaurants to find food - the best source is the wine in Chris' Fine Foods next to the Leisure Park entrance. Other than Well Done Steak and mixed drinks, wine is the best food for restoring Frank's health. There are also several blenders in the food court, each mixed drink gives Frank 6 life. If Frank needs weapons, there's the Sub-machine Gun on top of the entrance arch of Chris' Fine Foods, and a cleaver in Jade Paradise. Frank can also get a Prestige Point bonus by shooting all the plates on the wall of Chris' Fine Foods. Follow Brad through Al Fresca Plaza Follow Brad Garrison to the entrance of Al Fresca Plaza and go through the door. Brad needs no protection, he takes care of the zombies easily. Flexin' On the right as soon as Frank enters is the Flexin' gym, which has a yellow door save point in the back corner. Prestige Point bonuses Frank will also get Prestige Point bonuses for running on all of the treadmills and destroying the punchbags. McHandy's Hardware As Frank enters Al Fresca Plaza, on the left is McHandy's Hardware, with several construction weapons. Sub-machine gun in fountain Travel through Al Fresca Plaza, past the fountain in the middle. This fountain contains two weapons which regenerate, a sub-machine gun and a dumbbell. Entrance Plaza Go through the doors to Entrance Plaza. Once inside, follow Brad over to the control switch to open the door into Entrance Plaza. Dr. Barnaby and Brad argue Dr. Barnaby is not happy to see Brad, and the agent cannot convince Barnaby to accompany them back to the Security Room. Brad and Frank go their separate ways. :Brad stands at the gated entrance of Everyone Luvs Books talking to Dr. Barnaby while Frank watches Brad: Sir, if you would just kindly come with us, we can wrap this whole thing up. Dr. Barnaby: No, I'm not leaving until you can guarantee me safe passage through these... Brad: Just open this gate. It's for you own protection. Dr. Barnaby: I am not opening any gate, thank you very much! I'm going to stay right here where it's safe! Thank you and goodbye! :Dr. Barnaby begins to walk away Brad: Dr...Dr. Barnaby, sir! Dr. Barnaby? Dr. Barnaby: Goodbye! :Dr. Barnaby walks deeper into the store. Brad walks back toward Frank. Frank: Well, what happened? You cannot just arrest him? Brad: He turned down my offer to protect him! Said he is not going anywhere until I can guarantee a secure route out of here. Jessie has a direct line to HQ. The first thing we need to do is to call for backup. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Gallery Dead_rising_case_1-3_(2).png| Dead_rising_case_1-3.png| Dead_rising_case_1-2.png| Dead_rising_case_1-3_in_dress.jpg| Dead_rising_walkthrough.png| File:Case_1_3.jpg References Category:Dead Rising Cases